Long Term Evolution (LTE) is an improved universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) that provides higher data rate, lower latency and improved system capacity. In LTE systems, an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network includes a plurality of base stations, referred as evolved Node-Bs (eNBs), communicating with a plurality of mobile stations, referred as user equipment (UE). A UE may communicate with a base station or an eNB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (DL) refers to the communication from the base station to the UE. The uplink (UL) refers to the communication from the UE to the base station. LTE is commonly marketed as 4G LTE, and the LTE standard is developed by 3GPP.
In a wireless cellular communications system, multiuser multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) is a promising technique to significantly increase the cell capacity. In MU-MIMO, the signals intended to different users are simultaneously transmitted with orthogonal (or quasi-orthogonal) precoders. On top of that, the concept of a joint optimization of MU operation from both transmitter and receiver's perspective has the potential to further improve MU system capacity even if the transmission and precoding is non-orthogonal. For example, the simultaneous transmission of a large number of non-orthogonal beams/layers with the possibility of more than one layer of data transmission in a beam. Such non-orthogonal transmission could allow multiple users to share the same resource elements without spatial separation, and allow improving the multiuser system capacity for networks with a small number of transmit antennas (i.e. 2 or 4, or even 1), where MU-MIMO based on spatial multiplexing is typically limited by wide beamwidth.
Multi-user superposition transmission (MUST) is a new technique of such joint optimization associated with power allocation and interference cancellation to enable high system capacity in LTE networks. It is under investigation in LTE Release-13. It may include two commonly discussed multi-user transmission approaches, MU-MIMO, and non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA). The MU-MIMO approach transmits signals intended to different users with orthogonal (or quasi-orthogonal) precoders. In contrast, the NOMA approach tends to precode transmitted signals for co-channel users by same spatial direction with un-equal power allocation.
MUST technique is not limited to MU-MIMO or NOMA; it allows simultaneous transmission for multiple users on the same time-frequency resources. A serving base station pairs two or more users together, and applies transmit beamforming (precoding) derived from channel information feedback to achieve transmission of multiple transport-blocks to multiple users. The used precoder for each user could be the same or not. As a result, one may expect that the mutual interference between the co-channel transmissions to multiple mobile stations would degrade performance seriously. Fortunately, with a proper design on the power allocation, the code-rate, and modulation order of the co-channel signals, and some assisted information for the signal format of un-wanted interference, it is possible to let a UE cancel the unwanted co-channel interference intended for other UEs. A solution is sought to enable MUST operation in LTE networks to achieve high system capacity.